


Fanmix For "when you coming home"

by afteriwake



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanmix, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix inspired by the fanfic "when you coming home" by salazarastark.





	Fanmix For "when you coming home"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salazarastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when you coming home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307529) by [clarakent (salazarastark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/clarakent). 

> This fanmix was made for WIP Big Bang 2019.

**A Perfect Circle -** _The Outsider (Resident Renholder Mix)_  
**Thutmouse -** _Memories_  
**Linkin Park -** _Nobody Can Save Me_  
**Staind -** _Outside_  
**30 Seconds to Mars -** _From Yesterday_  
**Depeche Mode -** _Precious_  
**Alice In Chains -** _Your Decision (Studio Version)_  
**Akira Yamaoka -** _Acceptance_  
**Collective Soul -** _The World I Know_  
**Amanda Palmer -** _Have to Drive_  
**Coldplay -** _Talk_  
**Aqualung -** _Good Times Gonna Come_  
**Bush -** _Letting the Cables Sleep (Rooftop Live)_  
**Florence & the Machine -** _Shake It Out_  
**Skylar Grey -** _I'm Coming Home (Arion Dubstep Remix)_

** [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/i-m-coming-home-a-fic-inspired-dick-grayson-mix) **


End file.
